This project is directed toward utilizing computerized tomography to improve radiation therapy. An EMI whole-body scanner has been installed and upgraded to a production model CT5005. Ancillary equipment for the computerized radiation therapy treatment planning system has been installed. Software is being modified to permit the use of the advanced imaging resolution and inhomogeneity density identification for improving treatment plans. Such software includes automatic boundary detection, irregular area mean density with standard deviation and paper copies of images in various formats, resolutions, and gray scales. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kirkland, L.R., and Morgan, T.J.: Commissioning of computed-tomography scanners--an overview. Proceedings of the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers 96: 220-227, 1976. Kirkland, L.R., Syed, D., Risso, W.L., Morgan, T.J., and Smith, L.B.: The role of CT scanners in radiotherapy. Proceedings of the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers 96: 269-273, 1976.